DETERMINED
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: She's unstoppable, not because she didn't have failures or doubts but because she continued despite them. She was DETERMINED – she was Frisk Deemurr.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer** **: The game was created by Toby Fox.**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: 15/16+**_

 _ **Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death. DARK scenes. Spoilers.**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate universes**_

 _ **Note: Drabble series**_

* * *

 **DETERMINED**

 **Prologue**

 _Centuries ago, the Earth was ruled by two different species with the ability to form thoughts, to define themselves and have ideas. They were very similar in many aspects however…they also had a big difference - one species had magic and the other had determination._

 _This difference was too much._

 _A war broke out._

 _After their long battle, one species finally was triumph._

 _The victorious species then sealed away the other species underground._

 _Only love can break the seal._

Green orbs gazed curiously onward, into a large and blinding light. Something within her soul flickered, a strange pull that urged her forward and drew her to the light like a moth to a flame. Slowly, one step at a time she entered the light…with each step, her frame faded into the light and soon she vanished completely.

Laughter echoed.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Guys please take note that this is an experiment, I want to see how I can push myself. I don't even know if I'll ever finish this story. There'll be fluffy scenes too...but there will be dark parts. For those who have PTSD, please there's a warning atop for a reason. I'll have different warnings for each chapter I write. The warnings here were for the overall story and rating might change. Starting this was an impulse...er...yea.**

 **Got the summary from a quote from Unstoppable by Beau Taplin.**

 **There'll be hints of this and that but as things progress, it'll be Frisk x Sans. Slow progress.**

 **Moon's Phantom38**


	2. Chapter 1: Alive

_**Disclaimer** **: The game was created by Toby Fox.**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: 15/16+**_

 _ **Warning: -**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate universe**_

* * *

 **DETERMINED**

 ** _Chapter One: Alive_**

She gasped.

It was beautiful.

It was just like in the book!

The skies were a crystal blue decorated with fluffy white clouds, tree were covered with lush leaves and had different coloured fruits on them – there were green, red, orange and every colour! Tree roots crawled along the ground, weeds and strange flowers bloomed healthy. They were so bright and fresh! Everything was so colourful! Everything here was healthy!

This was nothing like home – like Underground.

Everything back home was brown, black and…well, dead.

The surface was amazing!

Everything was so-so alive!

Delight rolled into her and warmly wrapped its arms around her soul, caressing it with light tickles. It caused her soft giggles to turn into full out laughter and trip head-first into a puddle of sludge. The dirt didn't bother her! Instead she rolled and wiggled around in it, revelling in the strangely refreshing feel. This was wonderful! Best thing ever!

She paused – she shouldn't keep this to herself. Her friends and everyone else would want to see all this too; she shouldn't be selfish and keep all these beautiful things to herself. They'd all want to see and be here too. It would make them all happy again, they'd all smile and laugh again. They wouldn't be sad anymore. She needed to show them the light!

Quickly she stood up and began toward the light – something gripped her arm.

"Wouldn't want to do that, mini-me."

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **:3 THANKS for following, fav'ing and reading! Thank you for the review too - a very strange but still appreciated nonetheless.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions

_**Disclaimer** **: The game was created by Toby Fox.**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: 15/16+**_

 _ **Warning: -**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate universe**_

* * *

 **DETERMINED**

 ** _Chapter Two: Introductions_**

She turned around.

An older, male version of herself stood before her with a strange green heart around his neck and the exact same clothes as her too – just bigger. And different colours! His stripped sweater was red with purple strips and he wasn't wearing any shoes at all! She could barely see his feet because they were so dirty…he was so cool!

"Oh! You're a girl…"He mumbled awkwardly and she stared. Then eyed her strangely. "Why are you squinting?"

 _"Too bright."_ She signed and worried her lip. She couldn't speak since…ever and had learned to speak to everyone through her hands. Only a few people below had been able to understand her, she was hoping this guy could too.

He suddenly grinned. _"You speak hands, clever. Only a few know how. We're the same._ I'm Chara Deemurr, who are you?"

 _"Frisk."_

"Just Frisk?" He questioned and she blushed, turning to watch her feet. They were covered in mud, leaves and flower petals from all the wiggling she'd been doing in the dirt. They didn't look like they'd ever be clean again; would she have to be barefoot too? "Ha, don't be shy. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be Underground, you're human."

 _"There was a light. I want everyone to see this too."_ She gestured, feeling puzzled when his red eyes looked down at her in pity and sadly shook his head at her.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, once you get out there's no going back in." Chara stated and she felt sadness swell in her heart, her vision getting blurry. She watched as he became frantic and roughly pulled her to his chest, patting her clumsy. His words coming out in a rush. "Don't worry, don't worry! You can't see them now but later, okay?"

She nodded, sniffling.

"See, no reason to be sad. You've got me now." Chara stated, bending to lock eyes and grasping her shoulders. He then straightened and grasped her hand, leading her along. "You can stay with me and my mom. She won't mind. "

He'd been right – she didn't mind…much.

Chara had led her into a small cottage, slamming the door open and dragging her into the kitchen. He proceeded by shoving her into something furry, solid and began rambling excitedly about her – how he found her, how she looks like him and other stuff she didn't grasp.

She had looked up and a tall goat had looked down.

Fear had washed over her making her tremble and whimper. She'd been scared at first because _what is this thing_ and _this isn't a human!_ Chara looked human – she'd expected his mom to be human too. Not a scary, furry goat/wolf monster that stood on two legs! She even had fangs! She was way bigger than Chara – she was huge!

"Don't be scared, child. I'm Toriel. " Her voice was soothing, gentle as she spoke and as her lavender eyes peered down into her own, her fear diminished. Her fear had been replaced with curiosity and wonder. However the goat woman appeared puzzled and slightly alarmed. "What is your name?"

Chara promptly picked her up by the armpits and held her towards the goat's face. "Her name's Frisk, mother, and see! She even dresses like me! Her hair is the same as mine too. I can finally have a sibling again but this time, a sister! Please can we keep her?"

The woman looked troubled, hesitant. It was as if she wanted to say no but when she moved to gaze at her son's delighted face; she sighed and changed her mind. "Of course, my child."

"Alight, let me show you _our_ new room." Chara declared and tucked her under his arm, marching away. Both of them quickly forgetting Toriel's uncertainty.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, following and fav'ing this. Thanks for that strange ;) review too.**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	4. Chapter 3: Confusion

_**Disclaimer** **: The game was created by Toby Fox.**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: 15/16+**_

 _ **Warning: -**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate universes**_

 _ **Note: Drabble series**_

* * *

 **DETERMINED**

 _ **Chapter 3: Confusion**_

Setting her down, he cheerfully presented his room.

A doubled bed lay nestled under a signal bed (strange bunk design) with a large chest at its end, a table with two chairs sat to the right and a large oak cupboard rested against the end wall. Next to the cupboard there was a wide bookshelf jam-packed with books.

"You can choose which bed you want and we can share clothes. We can share my toys too."Chara said and she stared at the room in amazement – they didn't have anything like this Underground. This was amazing! "But first we have to clean you up, mom doesn't like stains. How old are you anyway?"

 _"Four."_ She signed and studied him curiously. He seemed shocked; most of the adults in Underground were also always shocked when they asked her age. She knew by their mutterings that she was the youngest one to survive – babies never lasted long. Though she didn't understand what exactly _babies_ were.

"Wow, no wonder you're so small. I'm nine because I'm the oldest and I found you, I'm always going to protect you. You're going to be my little sister forever." He declared and pulled the chain over his head, placing it around her tiny body – the green heart seemed to glow. "This is my heart; it's infused with my magic. So I'll be with you even when I'm not. Okay?"

She nodded in response and fingered the jewel, brows knotting in confusion. She didn't know what _magic_ was but understood only monsters had it, humans couldn't use it. It was the stuff that was used to trap all the humans down in the underground. The adults who feed her called this magic evil and that monsters were evil because they _were_ magic. She didn't understand any of it.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up!" Chara suddenly exclaimed and scooped her up.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Child

_**Disclaimer** **: The game was created by Toby Fox.**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: 15/16+**_

 _ **Warning: -**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate universe**_

* * *

 **DETERMINED**

 _ **Chapter Four: The Child**_

Pulling the pie from the oven, she watched her son stroll back into the room; the human tucked under his arm. Her brown locks damp, pale skin clean from all that muck and she looked tiny – tinier than before one of Chara's shirts. This human was so…so young. Green orbs stared up at her curiously.

This human was adorable!

Something within melted.

She looked to her son. He knelled in front of the child, throwing a towel over her head and began drying her dark locks – a genuine smile on his lips…

He was smiling! Her son was smiling! She hadn't seen him smile…she hadn't seen him smile since then…since…

"See, not only will I protect you but I'll take care of you too. I'm your big brother now, so remember you must always come to me for something. No matter how silly, sis." He declared again though to her furry ears, it was the first time she was hearing this and she also quickly noticed the green heart around the human's shoulders. He'd given her his heart – his only link.

However keeping the human would be dangerous. Not only for her son and herself but for the child as well; if any of the others discovered she was here...chaos would be unleased. They had after all trapped the humans down there for a reason. They were evil, _evil_ creatures without the ability to show mercy and always wanted more, more and _more._ They never stopped.

This human though, _Frisk_ … Toriel saw no evil.

" _Okay, brother."_ The child signed and smiled, her son's smile grew. He suddenly picked her up and cuddled her tightly to his chest, the both of them giggling. Their delight was soothing to her wounded and divided soul, her uncertainty vanishing. The human was welcome to stay as long as she wanted.

The child – she was her child now.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	6. Chapter 5: Loneliness

_**Disclaimer** **: The game was created by Toby Fox.**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Rating: 15/16+**_

 _ **Warning: -**_

 _ **Setting: Alternate universe**_

 _ **Note: Time Skip (3 years)**_

* * *

 **DETERMINED**

 _ **Chapter Five: Loneliness**_

"Pst, sis…sis… Frisk."

She hummed.

"…"

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, adjusting to the dark and rolled to the edge of her bed to peer down at him. He was clutching the blankets close to his chest, his body trembling and she could dimly see his eyes watering. He looked very upset and scared. She frowned when he refused to look at her; he had another nightmare.

He didn't like it when she saw him this way, saying that he was the older brother and it was _his_ job to look after _her._ She disagreed with him, they were siblings therefore they looked after each other. It was a shared role.

Sighing dramatically, she rolled off and landed on him – heavily.

"Ugh! Frisk!" He grumbled loudly, she merely giggled and stared down at him. Lying luxuriously on his chest with an arm propped up, her head resting on it and her other tiny hand cupped his jaw. She laughed when his face burst into flames. "F-Frisk!"

" _Brother, do you have a Band-Aid?"_ She suddenly asked, refusing to move and watched his face twist in puzzlement.

"No, why? Did you hurt yourself again? I told you not to do that!" He complained and moved his grasp from the blankets to her, tucking her in beside him. He narrowed his suspiciously when she flashed him a smirk.

" _Because I scrapped my knee falling for you."_ She stated and he burst into flustered laughter, forgetting his nightmare. She didn't know what happened to him that made him have these dreams, waking up scared was something he'd had before she'd been adopted (three years now) and trembling. She didn't like seeing him this way and it hurt. It was dreadful.

When she told Mom, she said she wasn't surprised- that it was normal and her generally cheerful mood changed. She didn't dare bring it up again because Mom not being cheerful was disturbing. It wasn't even close to that weird, funny face she pulled whenever the King of Aboveground was mentioned. It was a _dark, raging_ expression. It was so filled with _hatred._

She felt it wasn't that belonged on her mom. Like these nightmare shouldn't belong to Chara.

"F-Frisk-"His voice trembled and she distracted him until he fell asleep; flirting away his night terrors. She wasn't going leave him alone, to suffer by himself. She was his sister so she remained with him. She stayed tucked in by his side the entire night, staring at the ceiling and restlessly waiting for morning to come.

She didn't like what would be happening, she never did.

It was lonely, she hated loneliness.

When the sun rose, she got up and woke her brother. He helped her prepare herself for the day then dressed himself and led her into the kitchen. Their mother was already there, all set for the day.

"Hey, mom?" Chara called, helping Frisk onto her chair then seated himself. Their mother turned to face them while pulling on her oven-mitts and bent to pull her pies out from the oven. She was preparing food for her while she and Chara went out for the day – they did this for two weeks every month. They never brought her along or told where they were going. She hated these days; she hated being alone.

She pouted and sulked.

She didn't want to be alone.

"Yes, my child?" She responded and they waited until she faced them, placing the first pie down.

Chara grinned mischievously and spoke. "Asgore."

Toriel pulled a face and Frisk laughed loudly. _Mom's face! It's the funniest thing! It never gets old!_

Their mother smiled slightly, expression softening and pulled another pie from the oven. "We'll be back at sunset, my child. Don't worry we'll be back and I've baked some butterscotch pies for you, your favourite. But please remember, stay inside and keep everything locked. Do not leave."

Her mom planted a kiss on her head as passed by and Chara affectionately ruffled her hair, following. She watched blankly as they walked out the door and listened to its loud click. The sound echoing through her mind, almost mockingly and it seemed to laugh at her. It was annoying, it made her angry.

She frowned.

Her green orbs glued to the door.

She was half expecting it to open, her mom and brother to walk back in. Their expressions guilty for leaving her alone and apologising for it, then they'd decided to take her with. To carry her and take her with as they did whatever secretive stuff they did these every two weeks.

The door never opened.

Loneliness sank in. She hated it.

She wasn't going be here alone! She wanted to go with! She was going open the door – she was DETERMINED.

Frisk lunged for it.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **I've moved this story to another site, please send me a PM if you want to know where I've moved it to if you cannot found it on your own. Information won't be on my profile however it'll be under a similar/same title with the same/similar summary. I haven't decided if I wanted to change anything it.**

 **The things I've written on FanFiction aren't really dark, compared to others I've managed to read and I don't want to break any rules. This story will grow considerably darker as I experiment and try writing other things therefore I'm moving it. I wish to see how I can push myself as a writer. Thanks.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


End file.
